


The thing that holds us together

by zayniekins



Series: Blood of the Five [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Demon!Louis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Games, Potions, Spirit!Niall, Vampire!Perrie, Vampire!Zayn, a few kinks here and there, possessing people, ruts, vampire!briana, vampire!danielle, werewolf!liam, wizard!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Zayn helps the boys (and it goes wrong most of the time).</p><p>And that one time the boys indulge in Zayn's vampire side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing that holds us together

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist not writing this.

**1\. Liam**

Zayn sighed contentedly, burrowing his head into Liam’s side. His werewolf boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and Zayn swung a leg over his hips.

“I think my rut’s finished,” Liam said, rubbing Zayn’s bare back gently. His vampire lover gave a slight nod as a sign of acknowledgement to that statement.

“You tired?” Liam’s rut had lasted for three days. Zayn was the only one in the house as their other three boyfriends had to go on a business trip. When Zayn called them a few days ago to tell them that Liam’s rut had arrived, the three had been worried and wanted to cancel the trip. Zayn forbade them, saying that he would help Liam through it alone.

The trio were worried because normally when the four of them were helping Liam through a rut, they would all be terribly exhausted even though they had taken turns. If Zayn was to do this alone, who knew what would happen to their vampire boyfriend.

“A little bit,” Zayn’s answer was followed by a loud yawn that contradicted his statement. Liam chuckled and gazed at Zayn lovingly. The tanned beauty laying next to him was slowly drifting off to sleep.

“Go to sleep, love,” Liam urged softly. Zayn snuggled closer and let his eyelids droop. He fell asleep to Liam’s humming.

When Zayn fell asleep, Liam ran a hand through his lover’s hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. He was grateful that Zayn had helped him through his rut. At first, he was hesitant to let Zayn help him alone, afraid of wearing out the half-vampire.

However, Zayn proven otherwise when he was just as energetic as Liam while they were fucking. Liam’s favourite position was when Zayn was riding him, using his vampire speed to bounce fervently on his cock. Liam would thrust up occasionally but mostly let Zayn do all the work. The half-vampire had looked utterly debauched and ruined, hair falling into his face and mouth open to let out small pants.

Liam also liked the part where Zayn called him daddy. That had made him come harder and he couldn’t wait to explore that kink further. Realising that his cock was fattening up, Liam decided to go to sleep instead of waking Zayn up because he knew that his lover needed the rest. 

…

“Oh my God, Payno,” Louis’ obnoxiously loud voice pulled Zayn out of his sleep. Zayn vaguely remembered that the other three were going to get back some time soon. After taking a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table, he deduced that soon seemed to be two hours after he fell asleep.

Zayn felt a dip at the edge of the bed before a voice spoke,“ Didn’t know you had it in you.” Niall. Zayn didn’t know what he was referring to until a hand traced the marks on his body that were left by Liam.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t break him,” Harry said, eyes wide with wonder as he examined Zayn’s body unashamedly. “ Look at all the hickeys he has. Way to be possessive, Li.”

Liam grinned, satisfied. “He took it well,” he said proudly.

Zayn moved slightly so that he was lying on his back to see the marks. He had quite a number on his chest, torso, hips and inner thighs. He didn’t even remember when Liam had marked him, the haze of the rut making things cloudy.

“You alright, Zee?” Louis asked, checking up on him. Zayn nodded before cuddling back into Liam’s side to fall asleep again.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Liam asked, suddenly concerned.

“You were, but I liked it,” Zayn told him, truthfully. He traced a random pattern onto Liam’s chest.

“I liked it too, especially when you called me daddy.” Zayn flushed red when Liam reminded him of his sudden kink.

“Shut up,” he protested weakly. He covered his face with his hands,to embarrassed to see his boyfriends.

“No hiding from your daddies, baby boy,” Louis said, immediately delving into that kink. He was always like that, ready to try something new. “Put your hands away, yeah? Be a good boy. ”

“Yes, daddy,” Zayn uncovered his face. “Sorry, daddy.”

Harry let out a strangled noise when Zayn obeyed Louis command. He palmed his growing erection. “Fuck, that was hot.” Niall nodded in agreement.

“You wanna have fun with your four daddies, babe?” Niall asked, running a hand down Zayn’s side. Liam moved one of Zayn’s legs so that it was in between his and he could hump his erection onto it. Zayn’s mind went hazy. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, feeling Liam’s precome on his upper thigh. 

 “Not too sore?” Harry asked. Zayn shook his head. 

 “’M good. I can take it,” Zayn said, trying to persuade them. Liam was still humping his leg. Louis moved closer to the bed and ran a hand up Zayn’s inner thigh. His fingers brushed over Zayn’s hole, causing it to flutter slightly. 

 “Think you can take two cocks from both ends?” Louis asked, his eyes turning red from lust. His inner demon was coming out to play.

 “Yeah,” Zayn agreed, moaning out suddenly when Liam’s large hand squeezed his cock as he humped Zayn’s leg faster. 

 “C'mon, boys. Let’s take care of our baby. ”

* * *

 

**2\. Louis**

 “Zayn, have you seen Harry?” Louis asked, stepping into the living room. Zayn looked up from the television programme he had settled on after flicking through the channels. The half-vampire shook his head. 

 “I think he went out for that organic stuff he wanted to put into his new potion recipe,” Zayn told him, trying to recall some of his wizard boyfriend’s activities this morning. “Why’d you ask?” 

 “Nothing, I just need to test a new thing with him,” Louis said. Zayn sat up straighter on the sofa. 

 “I can help,” he offered. Louis looked hesitant. 

 “It’s okay, Zayn,” Louis assured him. “I can just wait for Harry to get home to test it on him.” 

Zayn pouted. “What’s wrong with doing it with me?” He asked, feeling rejected. 

Louis sat down on the sofa next to him. “Nothing’s wrong, love,” he said, putting an arm around Zayn. “It’s just that this thing I wanna try might be a bit too much for you mentally.” 

 “So, you’re saying I’m weak?” Zayn frowned. Louis blinked as he was suddenly being put on the spot by his boyfriend. That was not what he meant at all. 

 “No,” he said before carefully choosing his words. “You’re strong, Zayn. So strong. However, this thing might take a toll on your mental health and we wouldn’t want that.” 

 “Let me help, please,” Zayn pleaded, trying to give Louis an imitation of Liam’s puppy-dog looks. “I promise that nothing would go wrong. Please, please, please.” Louis sighed and prayed to God that he was making the right decision. 

“Okay,” he reluctantly agreed. Zayn grinned at him. “But if Liam tries to rip me a new one, you better save me. ” 

 Zayn nodded, “Okay.”

 “Face me, Zayn and we can begin,” Louis ordered. Zayn pulled his legs up and focused his attention entirely on Louis. 

 “Stare into my eyes and keep your mind empty of any thoughts,” Zayn did as he was told, his hazel-coloured eyes gazing into Louis’ blue eyes that were slowly turning red. The half-vampire cleared his mind of any thoughts. He felt something prodding his head a bit. At first it was just a slight poke but it gradually turned into a sharp pinch and it caused him to shut his eyes in pain. 

“Lou, it hurts,” he cried out. He opened his eyes, expecting to Louis’ bright blue eyes staring back at him with concern but all he got were red eyes staring at him with indifference. 

 “Wow, you’re useless,” Louis commented bluntly. Zayn looked at him with wide eyes, pain momentarily forgotten. 

 “What?” He asked, confused. 

 Louis shrugged, “ You couldn’t even handle a simple prodding to the brain. I told you it would be too much.”

 “Well, I-” 

 “I don’t get why we’re still with you, though,” Louis cut Zayn off. “You’re always bringing us down and extremely needy for a vampire.” Zayn stared at Louis in horror.

 “Lou, if this is one of your games, it isn’t fun-” 

 “This isn’t a game. I’m telling you the truth. This is what I feel and what the others have been feeling,” Louis said. 

 “No, that’s not true. You guys have always told me that you love-” 

 “Love you?” Louis asked rhetorically. “You naive little vampire. People lie all the time. We lied about loving you. We were waiting for a moment to drop you out of our relationship and I’m thinking that I should bring this up soon so that we would be free of you.“ 

 “Wh-” 

 “You’re a burden, Zayn. We can’t have that in the house. We can’t constantly be looking out for you every single time,” Louis ranted on. By the end of his rant, Zayn was crying, tears running down his cheeks with no signs of stopping. He didn’t know they thought that. He didn’t want to be their burden. They didn’t love him. 

His hands went to his hair, tugging at the strands to get rid of the voices in his head that were telling him how useless he was. He didn’t need them to tell him. Louis already did. 

 Zayn was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him to a warm chest. Someone was calling his name frantically. 

 “Zayn, Zayn, open your eyes, baby,” Louis cried out. The half-vampire was shaking badly and the demon panicked. He watched as his boyfriend tried to pull his hair out. Louis didn’t know what happened. 

One minute he was fine and Louis was successfully carrying out his mind-prodding, the next minute he was crying. The demon didn’t know what else to do. 

 “Liam!” He yelled, still clutching the vampire halfling to his chest. “Leemo, get the fuck down here!” 

 Louis heard a thump from upstairs. Liam must have fallen out of his bed. If this was any other situation, Louis would have laughed but right now wasn’t the time. A pitter patter of footsteps was heard and soon Liam barged into the room, concern on his face. Once he saw the state that Zayn was in, he sat down on the sofa and pulled Zayn into his arms. 

“What’s wrong, baby, talk to me,” Liam coaxed softly, his heart breaking as he took in the way Zayn’s eyes were dazed and the tears seemed to never stop. 

“Louis, what the fuck happened?” Liam asked, eyes wild. Louis gulped. An angry Liam was a bad Liam. 

 “I- uh,“Louis stuttered to get his words out. 

 “Talk, Louis,” Liam growled, giving him an alpha’s command. 

 “I was experimenting with one of my mind-prodding tricks and it was going fine but then he started shaking and crying and I don’t know what happened,” Louis explained. 

 “Well, how do we fix this?” Louis gave him a pissed off look. 

“If I knew, would we be panicking right now?“ 

 "Louis, I don’t have time for your sarcastic shit right now.” 

 “Then don’t ask stupid questions, you oaf.” 

 “Are you calling me stupid?” 

 “I just called you an oaf, what do you think?” 

 “Uh, guys.” The bickering duo were interrupted by Niall who must have come into the room at some point. Being a spirit, Niall was gifted with the ability of stealth and invisibility when he wanted. He also seemed to have a never-ending hunger for food. 

 “Quit bickering and quiet down,” he scolded the two. Liam and Louis glared at each other. 

 “He started it,” they both said childishly. Niall rolled his eyes and focused on Zayn. He knelt in front of the half-vampire and held his face in his pale hands. 

“Zayn,” he called softly, sky blue eyes imploring into dazed hazel ones. “Zayn, baby, I need you to come back to us.” Niall ran his hands through Zayn’s hair. “C'mon, pet, come back to us. We love you, we need you. Come back to us. ” 

Niall watched as clarity came back to Zayn. 

The half-vampire blinked a couple of times before bursting into fresh new tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he kept muttering over and over. Niall wiped his tears. 

 “Why are you sorry, pet?” He asked softly as to not scare him away. 

 “I’m not good enough. I’m a burden. I’m useless-” Louis cut Zayn off. 

 “Zayn, no you’re not,” he protested. It dawned on Louis of what he might have done. His mind-prodding must have accidentally opened up one of Zayn’s darkest fears. 

 “Zayn, I need you to listen to me,” Louis said carefully. “Whatever you think you experienced just now was a hallucination caused by your mind. It was one of your darkest fears, babe. It’s not real, okay?” 

 Zayn sniffled and nodded slightly. “Okay. ”

 “Whatever was told to you wasn’t true,” Louis said further. “Please believe me. ” 

 “Okay,” Zayn said. “I believe you.” 

 “Maybe you should lay off of this whole mind fuck stuff for now.” 

 Louis nodded. "Yeah, think so. Thanks, Nialler for helping out.” 

 “No problem, mate.” Niall smiled at them, his hands rubbing Zayn’s knees soothingly. 

 The group of four heard the front door open and Harry walked in. The wizard stopped in his tracks, his eyes taking in the sight of his boyfriends sitting on the couch and one kneeling on the floor. 

 “What did I miss?” 

 

* * *

 

**3\. Harry**

 Harry moved around the kitchen with urgency. He picked up a few bottles and threw them over his shoulder where they landed in a cauldron behind him. He hummed softly as he added a couple more things before stirring the mixture. Once it was mixed well, he scooped some with a ladle and filled a bowl with it. He took out a spoon from the drawer and picked up a spoonful of his new potion. 

Hopefully this stuff would work. He had been working on a new healing spell and after weeks of searching for the healthiest of ingredients, counting up measurements and looking up theories, he hoped that his experiment had gone right. 

 Just as Harry was about to try the first spoonful, Zayn walked into the kitchen. 

“What’s that?” He asked, curiously. He came closer to his boyfriend to see. 

“Just a potion I was working on,” Harry told him. 

 “Can I try?” Zayn asked, staring at the spoon in his hand. Harry didn’t see why not and he moved to spoon-feed Zayn. Once Zayn had swallowed his potion, Harry looked at him wearily. 

 “Was it okay?” He asked. 

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when he started coughing. His coughing turned into hacking and his face was suddenly red. Harry started to panic and he gave Zayn a glass of water, urging him to drink. 

Zayn tried to bring the glass to his lips but his hands shook badly and he dropped the glass, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Harry took another glass, filled it with water and brought it up to Zayn’s lips. Zayn greedily drank it down. 

“Okay?” Harry asked, still worried. Zayn didn’t answer but instead rushed to the sink and started vomiting.  _Fuck_ , Harry thought. This was bad. Harry rubbed Zayn’s back, helping him through it. 

 Zayn didn’t stop vomiting even when he had already puked up his dinner. Harry became very worried when he saw blood mixing in with the vomit. 

“Shit shit shit,” he started cursing. 

 “What’s going on, Haz?” Niall asked, walking into the kitchen. He was popping in for a snack but that agenda was thrown to the back of his mind when he saw Zayn bent over the sink. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 “I gave him a taste of my potion and he might have been poisoned,” Harry explained, eyebrows furrowed as he started to recite a few spells in hopes of easing Zayn’s pain. It seemed to work as Zayn had stopped puking. However, the duo still fretted over him when they saw that Zayn looked rather pale. 

 “Let’s get you upstairs, babe,” Niall said, picking Zayn up while Harry tried to prepare some tea and other stuff that may help Zayn. 

 Harry later deduced that instead of being a healing potion, his new potion had messed with Zayn’s system and caused a lot of chemical and hormonal imbalances. One minute Zayn was bundled up because he was freezing, the next he was tearing of his clothes because he felt like he was on fire. 

At one point, Zayn was so hot that only Louis could touch him without getting his hands burned. It didn’t help that the potion somewhat messed up something inside of Zayn and made him release pheromones similar to that of an omega despite him being a half-vampire. Liam, being an alpha, took care of that part. Zayn also started to glow occasionally. Only Niall could deal with that, explaining that it was a spirit thing. 

 Harry was kinda preparing for when Zayn would show some wizard-like properties because that seemed to be the pattern he. He was surprised, however, when Zayn appeared to be normal the next day. 

 “You okay, Zee?” Harry asked, setting the bowl of soup he made onto the bedside table. He took a seat next to Zayn’s bundled up form on the bed. 

 Zayn nodded,“ Yeah, I feel alright.” 

 “Sorry, you know, for causing you to have a rough few days,” Harry apologised. 

 "It’s okay, babe,” Zayn said, patting his thigh. “I’m fine now.” 

 Harry gave him a weak grin. “I guess I’ll have to throw that potion recipe out the window, huh?” 

 Zayn shook his head, “No. That potion needs tweaking but I think that it can help. You saw how it gave me powers that were not my own. You could potentially make a groundbreaking potion!” 

 Harry was skeptical. “You think so?”

 Zayn nodded enthusiastically. “I know so.” 

 

* * *

 

**4\. Niall**

 “Niall, are you sure about this?” Liam asked for the umpteenth time. Niall huffed and nodded. 

 “Yes, Li,” Niall said. “I’ll go for a walk with Zayn and come back her straight after.” 

 “No funny business, okay?” 

 “Sure, mate.” 

 Niall turned to Zayn who was getting himself bundled up by Harry. The vampire boyfriend looked over at him as if he was pleading for help. 

“That’s enough, Haz,” Niall said, stopping his wizard boyfriend. “We’re just walking through the park, not braving a blizzard. ” 

 Harry gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he took a few layers off of Zayn and left them.

 “Ready?” Niall asked Zayn. The half-vampire nodded. Once he got Zayn’s consent, Niall closed his eyes and muttered an incantation. When he reopened his eyes, Niall was looking through Zayn’s point of view. He was in control of Zayn’s body now. 

 _Let’s walk_ , he thought. His– Zayn’s– hand opened the front door and he walked out. He started down a path, heading for the park. 

  _Okay, Zayn?_ , he asked.

 _Yeah, babe_ , Zayn answered.  _Just keep going_. 

 Whenever Niall possessed Zayn, he would make sure to check in with Zayn from time to time to make sure that he was comfortable.  _If you feel something weird or whatever, tell me, okay?_ , Niall commanded him.

 Zayn gave him something equivalent to a nod. Niall paid attention to the scenery around him. He took in the pretty sights and sounds all around him. He could hear someone watering the plants, he could hear a dog barking. 

  _Bet you would like that, Zee_ , he thought. 

 _Yeah, do you think Liam would ever let me have a dog?_ , Zayn asked. 

 _Nah, he likes to be the only mutt in the house_ , Niall joked. Niall felt a tingling in his mind, a signal that Zayn was laughing. He liked making Zayn laugh. Zayn had one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard. If he could, he would tape Zayn’s laugh and put it on replay in the house. He would never get bored of it. 

 _Yes, you will, Nialler_ , Zayn commented.  _My laugh is boring_. 

 Niall protested, _No, it’s not._  

  _Yes, it is._

 _No, it isn’t_. 

  _Yes, it– Nialler, watch out!_  

 Niall immediately stopped in his tracks, narrowly missing the tyre of a car that could have run him over had Zayn not stopped him. The driver lowered the window of his car and yelled a few choice words at him as he drove away. 

  _That was a close one_ , Zayn said. 

 It dawned on Niall that he could have accidentally killed Zayn. He could have accidentally caused his vampire boyfriend a death, or a few bad injuries at the very least. 

 _Hey, Niall, you didn’t_. 

 _I could have, Zayn_ , Niall said, feeling disappointed in himself. _I should have been more careful. What would the others think of me if I had caused you to die._   

_They would love you anyway, Ni._

_They wouldn’t love a murderer._  

  _Niall, stop living in the past and move on. You didn’t kill me, end of story._  

 It took a few more words from Zayn before Niall finally obliged. 

  _Now, let’s go before somebody thinks we’re nutcases standing in the middle of the road._  

* * *

 

**1\. Zayn**

 Zayn fiddled with his suit jacket, making sure it was smooth over his chocolate coloured shirt. He wore dark brown fingerless gloves to give the illusion of a gangster. The half-vampire pushed his hair out of his eyes. He wore it in a style that Louis dubbed the ‘Aladdin’. 

 "You look great, Zayn,” Harry said, coming up behind him. Zayn watched him through the mirror. The wizard was far taller than him and his hands covered the breadth of his shoulders. Harry had donned a black jacket with intricate gold embroidery. His hair was pushed to the side, akin a prince. He wore a few rings on his fingers. 

 “I’m nervous,” Zayn breathed. Tonight, he would be going to one of his vampire events with his boyfriends. All vampires were required to attend, as ordered by their resident vampire sheriff. Failure to follow the command might lead to bigger problems so even if Zayn wasn’t the partying kind, he had to go to get the sheriff off his back. 

 “Babe, you have nothing to be nervous of,” Liam remarked, joining the duo. “You look gorgeous as always. ” 

 “As do you.” And Liam did look good. He was wearing a long grey patterned cardigan over a black shirt and pants. It fitted Liam perfectly and certainly made Zayn’s mouth water. 

 “You’re drooling, mate,” Niall teased as he came over. Niall wore the simplest of them all, a black shirt with black pants but his light-skinned complexion complimented that.

 “D'you need a tissue?” Louis joked from somewhere near them. When he appeared (with a box of tissues in his hands), Zayn couldn’t help himself from staring. Louis was wearing a black turtleneck. His hair was in a small quiff and his cheekbones seemed very prominent. Zayn bit his lip. 

 “You all look great,” Zayn said, sounding quite breathless. “I’ll have a hard time keeping other bloodsuckers away.” 

 And Zayn’s words were true. After they were all ready, their designated driver came to pick them up. During the car ride, Zayn noticed the lustful looks the vampire driver was sending his boyfriends through the rearview mirror. 

 “Eyes on the road, bud,” Zayn had snarled warningly with his fangs dropped. “Wouldn’t want to get us killed.”

 The driver didn’t dare make eye contact with any of them after.

When they arrived at the vampire mansion where the event was held, Zayn’s four boyfriends looked on in awe. 

“The sheriff likes to indulge himself sometimes,” Zayn commented before he urged them in. 

 The sight behind the double doors was one to behold and far more impressive than the exterior. Marble staircases wounded down from either side of the room. A large buffet table was prepared on the right. There was even a DJ spinning some tunes. The four non-vampires looked around in wonder, unfamiliar with the scene while Zayn looked around for a familiar face. 

 “Malik!” A voice grabbed Zayn’s attention. It came from a petite blonde in a black dress who was fast approaching them. 

 “Pezza,” Zayn greeted her courteously. He gave her a short hug before introducing her to his boyfriends. “This is Perrie Edwards.” 

 Louis gave her a once-over. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said curtly, displeased with the way Perrie was hanging off of Zayn. 

 “Ah, these are the infamous boyfriends of yours,” she said, looking at them with interest.  

 “Zayn’s never mentioned you before,” Harry commented earnestly. Perrie let out a laugh. 

 “I’m hurt,” she said, slapping Zayn on the shoulder. Zayn gave her a sheepish look and shrugged, accepting the playful glare she was giving him. Something seemed to grab Perrie’s attention and she excused herself from the group. 

“She’s nice,” Liam said. 

 “Stop lying,” Niall retorted. 

 “Her make-up could use a little work,” Louis criticised. 

Harry nudged him. “Be nice,” he scolded the other lad. 

 “Zayn Malik,” a voice said from behind Zayn. The half-vampire turned to see the sheriff, the infamous Eric Northman. 

 “Sheriff,” Zayn greeted politely. Eric Northman was taller than Harry by a few inches so he towered over Zayn’s lithe form. 

 “How are you enjoying the party so far?” The sheriff inquired. 

 “I’m not a people person,” Zayn answered. 

 “Yet you do hang around people," the sheriff said, referring to the other four who were watching the two curiously. 

 "They aren't just any people," Zayn retorted. 

 "I'll refer to them as people until you tell me who they are," Eric commented. Zayn knew that it was his cue to introduce his four boyfriends. 

 "Lads, this is Sheriff Eric Northman," he said as the sheriff gave a small bow. "Sheriff, these are my boyfriends; Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis. " 

 "Interesting," the sheriff said, a glint in his eyes. "Have you blood bonded them?" 

 Zayn averted his eyes, choosing instead to stare at his feet as he mumbled a small 'no'. The sheriff laughed, both at Zayn's admission and at the confused looks on the other four's faces. 

 "Better work fast, young one," Eric said, clapping a hand on Zayn's shoulder. "There are others eyeing them like raw meat." With that, he left. 

 "Blood bond? What's that?" Liam asked curiously. 

 "It's the ancient blood sharing between mates," Zayn explained, hoping that the discussion would end there and not in the vicinity of other nosy vampires. 

"Why haven't we done it?" Niall asked. Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Can we talk about this later, please?" Zayn pleaded. The boyfriends reluctantly dropped the subject. 

 "Well, well, well," another voice disrupted their conversation. “Look what the cat dragged in.” Zayn held back a groan when he turned around to see Tristan, one of the full-blooded vampires who didn’t like the fact that a half-blooded vampire was considered a vampire at all. 

“Tristan, fancy seeing you here,” Zayn said, faking the happy tone.

Tristan took a sip of the wine in the glass he held, “Well, it is a party for vampires, don’t you think? I should be here. I can’t say the same for you.”

Zayn let out a harsh sigh, “Look, Tristan, can we not do this tonight? I’m out with my boyfriends and I would like to have a great time with them instead.”

Tristan grinned maliciously at him. “Oh, I couldn’t help but overhear that you haven’t blood-bonded those said boyfriends. Why is that, hm?”

“Back off,” Zayn snarled lowly. Tristan raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, you shouldn’t be telling me that. Tell them,” Tristan gestured to something behind Zayn and he turned to see a few female vampires start to advance on his boyfriends. “Good luck, Malik.”

Zayn cursed Tristan in his head for letting him off his guard. He cleared his throat. “Ladies,” he said, in the most polite tone he could muster. “Can’t you see that they’re taken?”

The one with her hands on Liam chuckled, “Taken? They aren’t blood bonded so they’re fair game.” Danielle, Zayn vaguely remembered the name. 

“Dani’s right. Why don’t you follow me, babe?” The one near Louis spoke. Her name was Briana. “I’ll show you a good time.”

“Don’t glamour them. They aren’t blood whores,” Zayn retorted, getting angry. The one near Niall pranced over to him. 

“Maybe they aren’t the blood whores,” she said, starting to circle him. She stopped behind him and put her mouth near his ear. “Maybe you are one. That would make sense because how else did you get your little vampire side? Maybe you had a few too many and accidentally turned into a half-blood.”

Zayn knew it wasn’t true. He knew that it was impossible to happen that way. But it didn’t help his reaction to her words. He reached behind him and grabbed her face in his hand, fingers digging into her cheeks. 

He turned his head slightly so he could speak to her, “I would very much appreciate it if you respected my personal space or I will easily rip you apart. You know how my vampire side is volatile and I will easily get away with any sudden aggressive behaviour should anything happen. I’m too valuable to be put down so that wouldn’t help your case. However, let’s avoid that, shall we? Be a good girl and go away.”

Zayn released her face from his grip and Sophia hissed, angry at him for marring her face. Despite that, she called off her girls and the posse moved elsewhere. Zayn faced his boyfriends, feeling calmer.

“Let’s go home,” he said.

...

At home, the boys seemed to remember their discussion earlier because as soon as they came through the doors, the four started badgering Zayn about blood bonds. A lot of questions were thrown at him so Zayn decided to sit down so he could answer all of them.

“How does a blood bond happen?”

“I drink some of your blood and you drink some of mine.”

“How does it work?”

“I can sense your emotions, you can sense mine. I can sense when you’re in danger or where you are. That kind of thing.”

“Why haven’t you blood bonded us?” The million dollar question of the night. Zayn sighed. 

“I didn’t know if you guys would want it.” That wasn’t the real reason why and the boys could sense it.

“Of course, we would want it,” Niall protested. “There’s another reason, isn’t there?”

Zayn bit his lip before explaining, “I didn’t blood bond you guys because I feared that anything might happen if you consume my blood. I’m a half-vampire. Who’s to say that my blood isn’t poisonous or whatnot? I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of me.”

“Zaynie,” Harry said, nudging his chin up so that he would look at all of them. “You won’t know until you try. We don’t want to be uneducated or ignorant about your vampire culture. We would love to try new things with you.”

“Even if it might kill you?”

“Or it might not,” Liam reminded him. “Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it.”

“And we want to try it with you,” Louis said. 

“Now?” Zayn asked. 

Louis shrugged. “It’s now or never.” Harry nudged him for the second time that night. 

“What he means is whenever you’re comfortable. It doesn’t have to be now,” Harry spoke, giving Zayn the power to make a choice. 

“I want to try,” Zayn said slowly. “ Someday. Just let me get comfortable with the idea, yeah?”

...

The boys gave Zayn time to get comfortable with the idea of blood bonding them. However, they soon became impatient. So impatient that they decided to look up facts on the internet on how to entice a vampire and get him to blood bond them faster. 

Zayn got home that night, tense because he had been at a vampire meeting that he would very much like to forget. He barely noticed his boyfriends’ presence in the living room. 

“Babe, you look tired,” Harry commented, getting up from the couch. He wrapped his arms around Zayn and gave him a hug. Zayn sighed and inhaled Harry’s scent. He was wearing the cologne that Zayn liked very much on him. Usually, Harry only wore it for special occasions. 

“Would you like a massage?” Liam asked. Zayn moaned. 

“That sounds lovely,” he said. 

The boys took him to their bedroom. Zayn noticed that they had lit scented candles around the room and scattered a few rose petals on the bed. “What’s all this?”

“We read on the internet that if you wooed a vampire, the chances of getting blood bonded is higher,” Niall explained before realising his mistake. Louis nudged him in the gut to get him to shut up. 

“Thanks for letting the cat out of the bag,” he scolded. 

Zayn looked at them in amusement. “All this to get blood bonded?” He asked. The other boys nodded. “Eager much?”

“We just want to be yours as much as you’re ours.” Zayn’s heart melted at that admission. 

“Okay, we can definitely do it now,” he said. His four boyfriends perked up. “Let’s sit down on the bed.”

Zayn pushed a few petals away and made himself comfortable on the bed. The other boys sat in front of him, waiting for his instructions. “Who wants to go first?” he asked. 

Louis volunteered. “I will,” he said. Zayn nodded. 

“I’ll drink your blood and then feed you mine,” he told Louis. Louis held out his arm for Zayn to bite into. The half-vampire dropped his fangs and bit into Louis’ arm suddenly. After a few pulls, he pulled away. Zayn kept his eyes on Louis’ as he bit into his own wrist before holding it to Louis’ mouth, urging him to suck. 

Louis did that and he moaned as a sudden euphoric feeling ran through his body. “A vampire’s blood is an aphrodisiac,” Zayn said, his mouth stained red with blood. “One can get too addicted and become a blood whore.” He pulled his hand away, much to Louis’ dismay. 

Louis looked at them with dazed eyes. “I can feel you,” he remarked. “It’s like you’re in my mind or something. I can sense your emotions. This is amazing.” Zayn grinned at him. 

“Who’s next?” Zayn and the remaining three boys exchanged blood too and soon they were all buzzing as the bond with Zayn ran through each of them. 

Zayn smiled softly as he felt them in his mind, a constant pressure that kept him grounded. He sensed their emotions; excited, amazed, happy. Most importantly, he felt their love for him. 

And Zayn sent back just as much love, if not more, to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If anyone knows how to write smut, do tell me. I need help. Oh and maybe I could make a future fic where I tell the story of how the boys met and more of Zayn's unknown background.
> 
> ig: zayniekins  
> tumblr: theactualzaynmalik


End file.
